


She-Friend

by MittoBoy18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, SheZow, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protector Guy Hamdon, Sad Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittoBoy18/pseuds/MittoBoy18
Summary: Después de que Mysterio revelará su identidad secreta, Peter necesitaba esconderse y fue gracias a Happy.Megadale, una ciudad apartada y aislada del mundo, además de tener a una anfitriona un tanto peculiar.¿Cómo es que Peter podrá sobrellevar una vida en cubierto?
Relationships: Guy Eli Hamdon | SheZow/Maz Kepler, Guy Hamdon & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	She-Friend

Ser un adolescente de 16 años ya es difícil, ahora imagina ser un adolescente de 16 años que fue mordido por una araña mutada la cual te dotó de superpoderes arácnidos y de la noche a la mañana te volviste el héroe favorito de toda Nueva York, el cual aparte de luchar contra el crimen también debe mantener su identidad secreta para proteger a sus seres queridos. 

O si esa opción no te gusta esta el otro.

Imagina ser un adolescente de 16 años, el cual acaba de mudarse a la casa que tu tía les heredó a tu familia, entonces decides limpiar el sótano junto a tu melliza y encuentran un anillo de poder el cual te pones para burlarte de tu hermana pero terminas convirtiendote en una superheroina... si, superheroina, aunque sea hombre te vuelves una superheroina que debe combatir al crimen en unas malditas botas de tacón alto y que cada que tu peinado se arruina pierdes tu poder.

2 adolescentes.

Peter Parker y Guy Handom.

2 héroes. 

Spiderman y Shezow.

¿Qué pasara cuando estos 2 héroes se encuentren?


End file.
